Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds and How to train your dragon
by GLEVIRIC05602
Summary: A cross between the duelists of new domino and the dragon riders of berk. I DONT OWN THEM!
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and How to Train your dragon

(Yugioh 5ds)

Yusei Fudo was in his garage fixing up his girlfriend, Akiza's Duel runner while she was watching him while leaning against a wall.

"All done" Yusei said with a smile on his face. He then walked over to his Girlfriend and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Yusei, even though it took you the entire day you could still fix my duel runner." Akiza said just before she leant in and kissed him lightly.

"Anything for you, my rose" he said as Akiza leant her head on Yusei's shoulder. Yusei kissed her on the forehead and noticed the time.

"We should get some rest." Yusei said as he looked into Akiza's eyes.

"Okay but first I need to do something" Yusei looked at her in confusion but smiled anyway. Akiza walked up to the desk and turned the computer on. She opened up an email she had received from a university.

"I got this message last night and I'm not sure about it." She said frowning slightly.

"If you go Akiza, I'll come with you." Yusei said with a smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Besides I got a job offer from the science division in that city." Akiza's smile got even bigger and she hugged Yusei as tightly as possible. Then there was a loud bang that came from behind them. They both turned around to see some sort of vortex that resembled the polymerisation card.

"What the..." before they could do anything it sucked them both in.


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place after HTTYD 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup was riding his dragon and best friend, toothless, with his girlfriend Astrid riding her dragon alongside him. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Hiccup felt the wind brush across his face. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

"What an awesome day!" Astrid yelled over the sound of the wind.

"Yeah it is!" Hiccup yelled. The two decided to land and have some food. The found a small flat island with a great view of the ocean and settled down there. Hiccup was getting out some fish when toothless tried to grab one.

"Calm down bud. You'll get yours soon enough." He said as he sat next to Astrid they watched the wave's crash against the rocks and then calming down, and repeating that.

"It's at times like this that I wish we weren't hunting down Drago Bloodfist and we could just settle down." Astrid said as she leant her head on Hiccup's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around Astrid and pulled her closer.

"Yeah but as bad as it is he has to pay for killing my father. I know when we freed the dragons that he could've drowned but I know he is still out there, plotting his next move" Hiccup clenched his fist and Astrid noticed this. She kissed him in an attempt to calm him down, and it worked.

"You may have lost your father but you did gain your mother." She said smiling. Hiccup sighed and ran a hand over Astrid's face.

"Your right Astrid." He pulled her in for another kiss and hugged her with one hand. Suddenly they both heard something that they wished to get away from... Eret.

"Oi! We need you two back at the academy! It's urgent!" The two looked to see that he had a serious look on his face. They quickly got on their dragons and rode back to Berk. It came into sight and Hiccup smiled at the sight of a statue of the former Chief, Stoic, and Hiccup's father. They landed just outside the academy where Snotlout, Fishlegs, The twins and Valka, Hiccup's mother looking into the academy with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Hiccup asked worrily.

"It just appeared out of nowhere." She said gesturing inside the academy. Hiccup pushed the others aside and stared into the academy. In the centre was some sort of vortex. It was blue and orange and was swirling slowly.

"Stay back." Hiccup said as he prepared his sword. He cautiously walked up to the portal and got a strange vibe from it. He went to touch it and Astrid got worried. Hiccup touched it and a loud bang went off and hiccup was thrown to the wall.

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran to his side as he got up.

"I'm fine." He said and went to look at the vortex, but it was gone and was replaced with a girl, lying unconscious on the ground. She had long red hair, a skirt and a blouse. Hiccup walked over to see if she was alive, she was.

"We'll take her to Goathie." Astrid said as she walked over to Hiccup's side. So they did. Goathie placed her in a bed for a couple of hours with everyone watching over the girl. Suddenly she scrunched her eyes and mumbled something. Everyone took notice of this and she sat up.

"Yusei!" she yelled then looked at the people around her and panicked before Hiccup came to her side.

"Calm down. You're safe." The girl gained control of her breathing and rubbed her aching head.

"Where am I?" she said examining her surroundings.

"You're on Berk. I'm Hiccup; this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Roughnut, Toughnut, Eret and my mother, Valka." Hiccup said as he sat in a chair next to her and gestured to his friends.

"Hi I'm Akiza but is Berk anywhere near New Domino City?" She asked and everyone looked in confusion. Akiza sighed and noticed that something was missing.

"Where's my duel disk?" she asked slightly anxious.

"Well if you mean that thing that was on your arm it's here" Astrid said as she handed Akiza her Duel disk. Akiza sighed and put it on.

"You're welcome to stay here until you find a way to get to your home." Valka said as she placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder.

"Speaking of, how did I get here?" she said trying to remember what happened.

"Well, there was some sort of vortex, I touched it and it exploded, then you appeared." Akiza thought then remembered what happened at the garage.

"Was there anyone else with me?" she asked worried for Yusei.

"No why?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"I was with my friend, we were talking when some sort of vortex appeared and sucked us in." Akiza said trying to think of what happened.

"We'll try and find your friend, we promise." Hiccup said as he stood up. Akiza got out of the bed she was in and stretched a little.

"How's about a tour of the island?" Eret said and everyone agreed. Akiza was astounded at what she was seeing, an old Viking island. She looked around and saw giant spikes of ice scattered around.

"Those are from a battle we had with an ice breathing dragon." Hiccup said as he clenched his fist. Just then Toothless appeared. Akiza wasn't at all surprised but this surprised the others.

"I'm guessing you have dragons where you come from?" Hiccup said noticing her pat the dragon lightly.

"You could say that. I summon Black Rose dragon!" Akiza placed a card on her duel disk and a giant black dragon with red pedal like wings appeared. Everyone looked in surprise and Fishlegs took some notes on it. Akiza smirked and the dragon disappeared.

"How did you do that?!" Fishlegs asked as he examined the duel disk. Akiza explained her Psychic powers and how they worked.

"Chief! Could you give us a hand?" someone yelled and Hiccup got on his dragon and assisted the man. Akiza had a thought.

"Chief?" she said slightly confused.

"Hiccup is the Chief of our village." Valka said as she stared at the giant statue of Stoic. Akiza nodded in understanding then looked over at Astrid who was smiling at her boyfriend. Suddenly Snotlout placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder and tried to flirt with her.

"I summon rose tentacles." The plant creature picked up Snotlout and shook him around before placing him down and disappearing.

"You know how I told you I was sucked in that vortex with a friend? He is also my boyfriend." Akiza said as she deactivated her duel disk. Suddenly everyone rushed down to the docks. Akiza looked down to see a ship arriving.

"Trader Johan is here." Valka said as she beckoned Akiza to join her. She followed down to the ported ship where everyone else was.

"Welcome!" Johan said as Akiza and Valka walked onto the ship. Akiza inspected the ship for anything that she could use before she heard someone yelling from below deck.

"LET ME OUT!" was all she heard when Johan walked up with Hiccup.

"He stowed away on my boat and I was wondering if you could hold him for a while." Johan said and Hiccup nodded. The opened the hatch and Akiza followed because there was something familiar about that voice. She looked around before finding Hiccup and Johan talking in front of someone in a cage. It was too dark to see who it was so Akiza threw a rock hoping to distract to two of them, and it worked. Akiza walked up to the cage but still didn't know who it was before she heard someone say:

"Akiza?" the man stepped into the light and Akiza opened her mouth in surprise.

"Yusei?" she said in relief. She opened the cage and hugged him tightly just as Hiccup and Johan came back.

"Akiza? I'm guessing this is your friend?" hiccup said as he noticed the two hugging. They pulled back and Akiza nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yusei examined his new surroundings in shock that he was in a Viking village.

"Maybe that vortex sent us into the past, after all there isn't anything to do with technology here." Yusei said just as Hiccup and Astrid walked up.

"That could be possible, but the amount of expertise needed to do that..." Akiza started but stopped at a confused Hiccup and Astrid.

"What's Technology?" Hiccup asked as he noticed Yusei also had a duel disk.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Yusei said as he rubbed the back of his head. They just forgot about it when a loud bang came from the dragon arena.

"What was that?" Yusei asked just as Hiccup and Astrid ran off to the arena. Akiza and Yusei followed and when they arrived they found Snotlout against the wall. Hiccup rubbed his head then noticed something in the centre of the arena. It was red and white with what looked like 2 wheels on either end it was also made of metal.

"Of all the things that could have been brought over!" Yusei said as he walked up to the metal contraption. Hiccup and Astrid looked at Akiza who was smiling as Yusei fiddled with the metal contraption.

"Uh, Yusei? What is that thing?" Astrid asked as she carefully walked up to him. Yusei just looked at her and Grinned as he sat on the contraption. He grabbed a small cylinder and turned it. A loud noise erupted from the machine and Astrid stepped back in fright.

"It's my Duel runner." Yusei said as the noise shut off. Hiccup and Astrid just looked confused before Yusei sighed and connected his duel disk to the runner. It dissembled itself and hooked up to the runner before Yusei walked over and explained what a duel runner was.

"So you ride that thing? Like we ride dragons?" Hiccup said as he woke up an unconscious Snotlout who just stayed unconscious.

"Kind of except it doesn't come off the ground." Akiza said as she walked over and slapped Snotlout waking him up. Snotlout jerked his head then noticed Yusei and the runner.

"Who is he and what is that?" he asked confused. He inspected Yusei then inspected the runner before stepping back when Fishlegs arrived with the twins.

"Is that thing like your duel disks?" Fishlegs asked as he also inspected the runner. Yusei looked at him and then explained what a duel runner was.

"That's nice but, who are you?!" Snotlout asked as he got slightly irritated.

"I'm Yusei Fudo." He said in a calm voice. Suddenly Yusei and Akiza's arms started to glow red and a strange pattern appeared. Hiccup and Astrid stepped down in pain as similar markings appeared on their arms. Yusei and Akiza looked at them and then assisted them. Hiccup had Crow's old mark and Astrid had Luna's.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked as he inspected his mark. Astrid inspected hers and then Yusei pulled Akiza over to talk to her.

"Snotlout, what happened when the vortex appeared?" Eret asked slightly confused.

"It appeared, I touched it, then that that thing appeared." Snotlout said in a slightly pissed voice. Akiza and Yusei walked back with serious looks on their faces.

"It seems that you two are signers." Akiza said as she and Yusei held up their glowing arms.

"What's a signer?" Hiccup asked suspiciously as he inspected his mark.

"A signer is the chosen person to hold a mark of the crimson dragon. When all 6 marks are combined, the crimson dragon appears." Yusei explained then remembered why the marks first appeared.

"This must mean that the dark signers have re-appeared." Akiza said as she noticed Yusei's trouble look.

"I'm guessing that the dark signers are the bad guys?" Astrid said with a worried look on their face.

(Back in New Domino)

Jack Atlas was inspecting the garage hoping to find a clue to his missing friends.

"Yusei, when I find you I'm gonna kick the crap out of you." He said with a frown. He then hopped onto his duel runner but before he could start it up, the vortex appeared in front of him. He looked in surprise then got off his duel runner to inspect the vortex. He touched it and then it sucked him and his duel runner in.

Jack opened his eyes to see himself being moved through some sort of tunnel. The colours around him where the same as the card polymerization and he was moving towards a bright light. When he arrived he fell over as though he was about to pass out. He was on some sort of boat. He stood up when a large man covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin walked forwards.

"Who are you? How did you get on my boat?" Jack just looked around confused, and then he noticed his duel runner. He ran for it but the man tripped him over.

"Answer me!" he yelled furiously.

"The names Jack Atlas." He said as he stood up and prepared his duel disk. The man just looked in confusion then walked forward.

"I am Drago Bloodfist. And you Jack Atlas are stowing away on my boat." Suddenly hundreds of men appeared around Jack and shot paralysing darts at him. Jack tried to dodge but one of then hit and he was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack atlas lay in a cell unconscious. His duel disk and runner had been taken off him and all he had was the duel monsters card Red Dragon Archfiend. He had somehow been transported to a different dimension and was being held captive by Drago Bloodfist. He woke up to the sound of the ship crashing against something.

"What the..." he started as he looked at his surroundings, then he remembered what had happened. He rubbed his head and pulled out Red dragon Archfiend.

"If only I had psychic powers like Akiza I could just summon this and blast my way out of here" he said as he placed the card back in his pocket and looked out a small slit in the side of the chamber and saw that they had hit land. He quickly ran to the cell door and didn't see anyone. He tried to reach the key but his arm was too short.

"Damn. I need to get something that can reach those." He looked around but all he had was a fork sitting in the corner of the cell. He sat on the temporary bed and took off his gloves. He saw his mark and got an idea.

"Maybe Yusei and Akiza are here. They disappeared in the garage and I got here from the garage. Maybe I can reach them through the crimson dragon." Jack closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted to do. He opened his eyes but nothing happened. He lay back down and one of the guards came to check on him.

"Hey runt, you still alive?" the guard said as he banged his spear against the door. Jack just sent a look at him and then closed his eyes. The guard just walked away and Jack sat back up.

"I need to get my duel disk, if I summon red dragon Archfiend then I might be able to scare them off." Jack said as he looked at the cell across from him where his duel disk and runner lay dormant. He looked around to see if any of the guards were around and one of them was. Jack got an idea; it would hurt but would also get him out. He raised his fist and punched himself in the rib, this action made him cough out blood and fall to his knees. The guard heard the crack of his bone and looked in to see blood just in front of Jack. He opened the door and walked in.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked looking down at Jack. He smirked and Jack tripped him over. Jack ran out the cage and locked it. He then went to the cell that had his runner and disk and entered it. Drago was outside watching his men carry back food from a village when he heard a loud noise erupt from his ship. He turned around and Jack leapt out on his duel runner.

"How did you escape?! Attack!" Drago yelled at his men and they all charged at Jack with their swords. Jack just smirked and drew the red dragon archfiend card.

"I summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" he yelled and placed the card on his duel disk. Suddenly a red hole appeared behind Jack and a dragon emerged from it. The men stopped in fear but Drago just started waving his staff around and screaming. Jack looked in confusion until a giant beast erupted from the water. Jack looked in shock at the giant ice breathing dragon. Drago pointed his staff at Jack and the giant Dragon shot spikes of ice at him. Jack covered himself up before Red Dragon Archfiend got in the way and took the hit. Jack was astounded as he thought his dragon was just a hologram. Jack smirked and Drago looked in confusion.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, Absolute power force!" Jack yelled and the dragon's hand suddenly caught fire and hit the alpha directly in the face. Drago stood back but he wasn't defeated yet.

"Everyone fire at him!" he yelled and all the men shot arrows at Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend lowered a hand and picked up the man on the duel runner. The dragon placed jack on his back and held the duel runner before taking off at top speed. Drago's men stopped firing and Jack just turned around and stood on his dragon's neck.

"Are you harmed master?" Jack looked in amazement that his dragon could also talk. He didn't answer until the dragon looked at him.

"Master?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks to you." He said as he examined the dragon's body.

"You seem surprised that I am touchable and can speak." The dragon said as he turned back to look where he was flying.

"Well it's just, you've never spoken before." Jack said as he sat down.

"Whenever I was summoned it was against someone and now there is no one else around." Red Dragon Archfiend spoke in a deep voice and Jack was happy that he could speak at all.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he noticed that his dragon was focused in one direction.

"When you attempted to communicate to the other signers, you didn't think it worked. But it did, I was able to locate Yusei Fudo's whereabouts and we are headed there now."

"How long will it take?" Jack asked as the sun started to set.

"Two days." The dragon responded and flapped his wings.

(Back with Hiccup, Yusei and Akiza)

"It's getting late. You're welcome to stay with me and Astrid until you find a way home." Hiccup said as He, Astrid, Yusei and Akiza watched the sunset. Yusei nodded and Hiccup and Astrid left. Yusei and Akiza watched the sunset as they hugged each other. Yusei pulled a card from his deck and placed it on his duel disk and the monster appeared; Junk synchron. The monster looked around and then looked back to Yusei and Akiza.

"Where are we master?" Yusei and Akiza looked in shock at the beast who just spoke.

"You can talk?" Yusei said as he kneeled down and stared at him.

"Well of course I can talk!" Junk synchron said in an angry voice then Yusei smiled and patted him on the head. He lost his angry look and then sat down next to Yusei and Akiza.

"Could you bring out speed warrior? Please?" Junk synchron sounded like a child but Yusei found this funny and looked through his deck until he found speed warrior. He placed the card on his duel disk and he appeared.

"Master?" his voice was deeper and he sounded like something was in front of his mouth.

"So all your monsters can talk?" Akiza said as speed warrior sat next to Junk synchron. Yusei nodded and then had an idea. He searched through his extra deck until he found his ace card. He placed it down and the stardust dragon appeared.

"Hello my master. What is it that you require?" The dragon had a voice that resembled Yusei's but was more majestic.

"Just needed to look at you once more stardust." Yusei said in a calm voice. The dragon looked at him and turned around. Akiza then had an idea and summoned Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon? Can you talk like Stardust dragon?" Akiza asked as the dragon appeared.

"But of course my master. All the signer dragons can speak." Black rose dragon sounded like Akiza except it was slightly deeper. Akiza smiled and then she and Yusei took the cards back and placed then back into their extra decks. They walked back down to Hiccup and Astrid's house and walked in to see Toothless and Stormfly munching down on barrels of fish.

"How was the view?" Astrid said as she walked down from upstairs.

"Beautiful. We also found out that we have dragons of our own." Yusei said as Hiccup walked over.

"We've seen Akiza's but not yours Yusei." Hiccup said as he walked down from his old room.

"Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." Yusei said as grinned cunningly. Hiccup shook his head and Yusei and Akiza walked up to their temporary room. Hiccup gave Yusei one of his 3 unique flight uniforms while Astrid gave Akiza one of her many uniforms. Yusei looked at the bed and noticed it was wooden without a mattress. He sighed but laid down as he used to have something similar back in the satellite. Akiza placed her head on his shoulder and the two fell asleep. Astrid and Hiccup were talking about Drago Bloodfist and how they could track him.

"He only has a few men and one boat. But the alpha is our biggest problem at the moment." Hiccup said as he took a sip of his drink. Astrid nodded and walked over to him. Hiccup stood up and Astrid hugged him.

"Let's forget about all this for now and focus on something else." Hiccup nodded and kissed her on the forehead. She smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They agreed to get some sleep just as Toothless fell asleep next to Stormfly. Hiccup smirked and the couple went into their room.

(Back with Jack)

Jack watched as the sun disappeared and the moon rose. He took a deep breath and looked around to see if they were near any land that Jack could sleep on. He sighed as all he saw was the ocean. He laid down on Red Dragon Archfiend's back and fell asleep. The dragon just flapped his wings and continued in the direction the were heading in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akiza woke up to a dragon screech from outside. She opened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend. She kissed Yusei lightly and he woke up. Akiza laid her head next to his and he placed a hand on her head.

"Good morning my rose." Yusei said as he brushed away a hair that was on Akiza's face. She smiled and lifted her head up.

"Good morning my shooting star." They both got out of bed and Yusei put on the flight suit that Hiccup gave him while Akiza put on an outfit that Astrid gave her.

"Are you two up yet? We need to get to the dragon arena." Hiccup said from downstairs and Akiza and Yusei walked down as the put on their duel disks. They all headed outside where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting for them. Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons and Akiza summoned black rose dragon and jumped onto her. Yusei grabbed out the stardust dragon card and placed it on his duel disk. Hiccup and Astrid looked in amazement as the dragon appeared.

"This is stardust dragon." Yusei said as the dragon lowered its head and Yusei climbed onto it.

"It's beautiful." Astrid said as they all took off for the arena. As they arrived Eret was the first to notice stardust dragon and looked at it before it landed just next to them. Everyone else noticed and were all jaw dropped. Fishlegs opened up the book of dragon and drew a sketch of it.

"What kind of species is that?" Fishlegs asked as he walked up to Yusei.

"It's called the stardust dragon." Yusei replied as he hopped of the dragon and rubbed its head. Yusei noticed that Fishlegs enjoyed taking notes so he had an idea.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?" Yusei asked and Fishlegs just looked in confusion. Yusei looked through his deck until he found junk synchron and speed warrior. He placed the cards onto his duel disk and the two appeared.

"Who're you?" Junk synchron asked as he inspected the now jaw dropped Fishlegs. He started taking notes on the two then Snotlout walked up. He glanced at speed warrior and junk synchron and jumped back in fear.

"What are those?!" (No pun intended) Snotlout asked as he hid behind Eret.

"They're Junk synchron and speed warrior." Yusei said as he walked over and placed a hand on Akiza's shoulder.

"They're amazing!" Fishlegs said as he took more notes. Junk synchron rubbed the back of his head and Yusei got an idea.

"Junk synchron, tune with speed warrior." Junk synchron heard his master's plead and pulled a sting on his back. He jumped up and then morphed into 3 green rings. Speed warrior jumped through the rings. Suddenly a light appeared and went through the green rings. When it stopped a purple metal warrior appeared before them.

"This is Junk warrior." Yusei said as he gestured to the beast.

(Back with Jack)

Jack opened his eyes as he landed onto ground.

"Master I'm Afraid that your duel disk requires a solar recharge and I cannot stay be solid while it isn't charged. I also was wrong about the time in which we will arrive at your friend's location." Jack gave him a look as to go on.

"If your duel disk recharges in time, we will arrive by sundown." Jack smirked as the giant dragon disappeared. He placed his duel disk onto his runner and drove around the island he was on. It was barren and all the trees were burnt to a crisp. Suddenly an arrow shot directly his way. He stopped and it went right passed his face. Jack looked up to see a man wearing Viking armour shouting behind him.

"Warn Alvin that we have a trespasser!" Jack revved up his runner and drove off. A large man watched as he drove directly past him. Jack didn't notice as he was on top of a mountain just next to him. Suddenly Jack was stopped in his tracks by an army of men. His duel disk had an hour left until it was fully recharged and all Jack had to do was survive. He turned around and sped off to his left, but was cut short as another group of men stopped him. Jack turned again and drove down to his other side only to be stopped again. He turned to his final direction but it was also cut off. He was trapped.

"Who are you?" The man on the mountain asked. Jack just shot him a look and then decided that he needed to be as friendly as possible.

"My name is Jack Atlas." He responded as he removed his helmet. The man just stared at the man as he wore strange clothing and rode a strange contraption.

"I am Alvin the treacherous, and you are on Outcast Island." Alvin responded as he walked down from the hill he was on.

"Sounds like a jolly place." Jack said sarcastically and rolled his eyes in boredom.

"You're trespassing on my territory." Alvin said as he walked up to Jack and inspected his duel runner.

"If you give me 55 minutes I'll leave." Alvin thought about it and agreed.

"Fine by me." He said laughing and shaking Jacks hand. After 55 minutes Jack's duel disk was reactivated. He got out the Red Dragon Archfiend card and placed it down. Alvin was astounded as a giant dragon appeared behind Jack. It picked him and the runner up and then took off.

"Were you harmed my master?" Red Dragon Archfiend asked slightly concerned for the wellbeing of Jack.

"Fine. Besides even if I was harmed I wouldn't have anything to lose except you and red nova dragon." Jack said as he sat down on the dragon's neck.

"What about Carly? After all you did free her from the grasp of the dark signers and you two have..." The dragon was cut off by an embarrassed Jack.

"Ok, Ok!" He said as he looked away avoiding the dragon's eye.

"Wait how did you know that we've... you know." Jack said as he blushed slightly.

"Even in card form we can see the things going on around us." Jack Blushed as Red Dragon archfiend had watched every time Jack did it with Carly. He got extremely nervous but calmed down when Red Dragon Archfiend changed the subject.

"We will arrive in approximately 3 hours." Jack sighed and watched the path ahead.

(Back with Yusei Akiza and the Dragon Riders)

"Okay everyone today is just some trust exercises. We fall off our dragons and then they catch us. Yusei, could you please demonstrate?" Hiccup asked in which Yusei replied with a nod.

"Ready stardust?" He asked the dragon in which he nodded and Yusei closed his eyes and fell off his dragon. He stabilized himself and Stardust dragon caught him. He let out a sigh of relief and flew back up to join the others.

"Okay, Eret your up." Eret nodded and looked down at Skull crusher. The dragon looked back reassuringly and Eret took a deep breath before falling off his dragon. Skull crusher instantly dived and caught him with ease. Everyone took turns until it came to Akiza.

"Akiza you're up." Astrid said as she joined them. Akiza gulped a lump in her throat and looked at Black Rose dragon. Akiza's heart went a beat faster and she fell off. She felt the wind flow through her hair just like on a duel runner, but that feeling stopped when Black rose dragon caught her. She sighed in relief and Yusei gave her a reassuring look. She smiled back and then they all landed as the sun began to set. They all went to the front of the academy and watched the sun start to set when Eret noticed something.

"What's that?" Eret said as he saw something coming for them at top speed. Everyone focused but could only make out that it was a dragon. Yusei stepped forward and opened his eyes in shock as it got close enough to see. The dragon stopped directly in front of them. Akiza and Yusei looked in shock.

"Red Dragon archfiend?" Akiza said as she and Yusei stepped forward. Suddenly someone jumped down from the head of the dragon and landed in front of Yusei. He straightened up and punched Yusei in the stomach. Everyone looked in shock while Akiza just shook her head.

"It's good to see you too Jack." Yusei said as he rubbed his stomach. Jack just shot him a look and spoke up.

"If you go to another dimension again at least tell Leo, Luna or Crow." He said slightly pissed off. Yusei smirked and fist bumped his best friend.

"Ok." Yusei said as jack noticed Akiza and the group behind her.

"Who are they?" Jack asked as he walked up and inspected the dragon riders.

"They found me and then we found Yusei." Akiza explained and Jack looked over at her.

"I'm Hiccup this is Astrid, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Roughnut and Toughnut." Hiccup explained and Jack inspected them.

"What are you all wearing?" Jack asked as he noticed their uniforms looked similar. Yusei sighed and put a hand on his friends shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack examined his surroundings as he walked through the Viking village. He was being followed by his Friends Yusei and Akiza and a group of people from the island known as the dragon riders.

"Any ideas on how to get back to new domino?" Jack said as he turned to face his friends. Akiza shook her head but Yusei thought hard about the question.

"Jack, where did you emerge from the vortex?" Yusei asked as he gave Jack a serious look.

"On a boat where I was held captive. I think the guys name was something blood fist." Hiccup opened his eyes in shock and looked at Astrid and back to Jack.

"Bloodfist? Drago blood fist?" Hiccup said as he stepped forward for confirmation from the tall blonde. Jack just looked at him with suspicion.

"Yeah, is he a friend of yours?" Jack said as he stepped forward Hiccup scrunched his fists and looked down.

"Drago Blood Fist is the one person I want dead." Hiccup said as he thought about his now fallen father. Jack widened his eyes slightly and took a step back. Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and he sighed in relief of his anger. Jack looked to see the sun finish setting and the moon brighten. The dragon riders went back to their homes but the duellists just watched the night sky.

"Well, I need somewhere to stay." Jack said as he turned to Yusei and Akiza. They just stared at him and then noticed that he had a ring on his finger.

"What?" Jack said as he noticed them glaring at his hand. Akiza smirked and Yusei just gave him a serious look. Jack looked at the two in confusion.

"You can stay with me; I've got room and no one to use it." They turned around to see Eret standing behind them. Jack just nodded while Yusei and Akiza went back to Hiccup and Astrid's house. Jack just stood there watching the night sky then he looked at the ring on his finger.

"Carly..." He thought sadly as he missed his fiancé.

(Back in new domino)

Carly looked around the garage along with Crow, Leo and Luna hoping to find something that would lead to their friends. Carly didn't need her glasses anymore and dressed in new clothing that Jack bought her as a gift. She looked at the ring on her hand and shed a tear.

"Jack... where are you?" she said just as Crow emerged from their rooms. He looked down at the now crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She turned around to see Crow with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Carly looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed.

(Back with Jack)

Jack stared off into the ocean before letting out a quiet sigh and leaving with Eret

"Well this is small." Jack said as he walked into the house which was considered to be rather large in Viking terms but obviously not to duellists. Eret gave him a look and showed Jack to his room. Jack thanked him and walked into the room. It was small but would do for the time being.

"It's kind of weird having Jack here." Akiza said as she got changed.

"Yeah and why do you think he was wearing that ring?" Yusei asked still oblivious to why he was wearing it. Akiza opened her eyes and looked at Yusei who was looking at the ceiling. She then laughed sightly and Yusei looked even more confused.

"You're joking right? He proposed to Carly!" Akiza said as she sat next to the now understanding man. She pushed him onto the bed and kissed him. Yusei smirked and Akiza placed her head on his chest. He placed a hand on her head and the two of them fell asleep. Astrid and Hiccup were in their room; Astrid was getting changed while Hiccup fiddled with a ring in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked and Hiccup just looked up at her and shook his head.

"Nothing, just something I need to do." Astrid smiled and laid on their bed. She jolted her head to signal Hiccup to join her. He smirked and laid down next to her. Jack stared at the ceiling thinking of a way to get home but nothing came to mind. He closed his eyes and murmured:

"Carly, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you." Carly woke up in her bed and sat up she looked around as if she just hear someone's voice but she was alone. She closed her eyes and laid back down.

(The next morning)

"Jack! You awake yet?!" Eret yelled through the door. Jack opened his eyes and opened the door.

"I am now." Jack said as he put on his gloves and duel disk. Eret shook his head and they walked out the door to see Snotlout waiting there with a serious look on his face.

"Snotlout? What're you doing here?" Eret asked before he closed his door but Snotlout ignored him and inspected Jack.

"Look Jack I'm the only one that rides a monstrous nightmare around here, got it?" Eret looked to his right and saw people riding monstrous nightmares just next to them. Jack just looked confused and crossed his arms.

"What the bloody hell is a monstrous nightmare?" Jack asked confused slightly, then he realised that Snotlout must have gotten Red Dragon Archfiend mixed up with his dragon as they kind of looked similar. Snotlout just gave him a look and Jack smirked.

"Fine then, if you don't want me to use Red Dragon Archfiend then I'll use this." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, he placed it onto his duel disk and the Red Nova Dragon appeared. Snotlout jumped in fear and hid behind Eret.

"NO! NO! Use the other one!" He said frightfully. Jack just smirked and removed Red Nova Dragon from his duel disk. He got on his runner and revved it up while Eret and Snotlout got on their dragons. They rode to the academy where Fishlegs and the twins were already there.

"So you've got one of those thingies too?" Toughnut said as Jack got off his duel runner. He smirked and Hiccup and Yusei arrived. Yusei dismounted his runner and Hiccup dismounted toothless.

"Morning everyone." Hiccup said as he tried to grab some hampers of fish for the dragons but failed to pick them up. Jack walked over and picked them up with ease.

"Where do you want them?" Jack asked as he looked around and Hiccup gestured to a spot just behind them and Jack placed the hampers down. He walked over to his duel runner and parked it against a wall and removed his duel disk from it.

"Hey, are those duel disks only used for summoning monsters?" Fishlegs asked as he noticed 5 small slits in Jack's duel disk and then saw the same on Yusei's.

"Of course not! They're mainly used for duelling." Jack explained as he looked through his deck for a card. Fishlegs looked in confusion until Yusei explained it to him how duelling worked just as Astrid and Akiza arrived.

"Why don't you demonstrate a turbo duel with Jack, Yusei?" Akiza said as she got off Black Rose Dragon and returned it to her deck. Yusei looked at her in surprise before Jack shot him a look.

"Bring it." Jack said as he and Yusei looked at each other in rivalry.

"We need a track." Yusei said as Hiccup walked over to listen in on their conversation.

"It needs to be wide enough to fit our runners and has to have sharp turns to determine who starts." Jack said as he held his chin and thought deeply. Hiccup started to think of a place that would fit but came up with nothing. Yusei thought then remembered his battle with Z-one.

"Maybe we could duel the same way I did against Z-one." Yusei suggested and Jack remembered how.

"We need the help of the crimson dragon to do that and we only have 3 signers." Jack said as he lifted his glove and gazed at his mark.

"Actually we have 5 signers." Akiza said as she and Yusei lifted their arms. The 3 marks started to glow and then Hiccup and Astrid walked over and revealed their marks. Jack looked in amazement before they heard the crimson dragon and it appeared above them. Suddenly Yusei and Jack's runners got a red glow and the crimson dragon disappeared. The two of them mounted their runners and the others mounted their dragons. They all took off around and followed Yusei and Jack who were preparing their duel.

"I equip speed world 2!" Jack and Yusei yelled as they pressed a button on their runners and suddenly two circles erupted from the bottom of their runners and spread out as far as they could see.

"I'll go first! Draw! I summon Max warrior in attack mode! I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei said as he placed 3 cards into the small slits.

"My move. I Draw! Since you're the only one with monsters I can special summon vice dragon from my hand by halving its attack and defence points. Next I normal summon dark resonator. Now I tune dark resonator with vice dragon in order to synchro summon red dragon archfiend!" Everyone except Akiza watched as Jack summoned his ace monster. Yusei got frustrated but held in his anger.

"Red dragon archfiend attack max warrior! Absolute power force!" Jack yelled as Red Dragon Archfiend's hand lit on fire and went to destroy max warrior.

"I play my trap! Scrap iron scarecrow!" Yusei said as he pressed a button and a metal construct appeared in front of max warrior and blocked the attack. Jack placed 3 cards facedown and ended. The duel went on for a while before Yusei and Jack both decided it was time to wrap things up.

"I double tune chain and dark resonator with red dragon archfiend in order to synchro summon: Red nova dragon!" Jack yelled as he summoned his most powerful card.

"I tune level 2 synchro tuner formula synchron with level 8 synchro monster stardust dragon! Go accel synchro! I synchro summon: Shooting star dragon!" Yusei yelled as he performed the almost impossible synchro summon. The others watched in awe as the two magnificent dragons appeared. After that the duel went on for around half an hour until eventually Yusei won. They landed and Jack pouted at his loss while Fishlegs asked Yusei how they could summon all those beasts.

"Alright Fishlegs you can ask Yusei all that stuff later, we need to get to our exercises today." Hiccup said as he pulled out a roll of parchment and read what they were doing today.

"Okay we have a little competition today. There's an obstacle course we each need to run through and whoever gets through it the fastest wins. Only, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, do you guys by any chance have any other dragons? Your normal ones might not be light enough to manoeuvre around." Hiccup said as he rolled up the parchment. Yusei looked through his deck until he found a card he could use. Jack looked through his and found one while Akiza didn't have any other dragons.

"I summon debris dragon." Yusei said as he placed the card down onto his duel disk. A smaller version of Stardust dragon appeared before them. It was around the size on toothless.

"I summon vice dragon." Jack said as he summoned the scaly purple dragon. Akiza smiled and shook her head.

"I don't have any other dragons." She said sadly Yusei placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. Yusei looked through his deck and found another dragon.

"Here use this." He handed Akiza the card and she placed it down.

"I summon bright star dragon." Akiza said as she summoned a dragon that looked like the shooting quasar dragon but was smaller and was yellow instead of white. They all mounted their new dragons and Hiccup led them all to the location of the obstacle course. It took a while but eventually everyone finished it with ease.

"Okay now we have a little fun." Hiccup said as they all landed on a giant rock and dismounted their dragons.

"We'll each perform a stunt and whoever pulls off the best wins." Hiccup explained and everyone smiled. Jack, Yusei and Akiza summoned their signature dragons and mounted them. Jack went first and pulled off a burning dive with Red Dragon Archfiend before pulling up at the last second. Everyone clapped as he returned. They all had their turns and when it came down to Yusei, he took back stardust dragon.

"Yusei, what're you doing? You need to do this with your dragon." Yusei smirked and jumped off the edge. Everyone looked in fear and rushed over to the edge to see if he was alright. The looked over but all they saw was a green ring disappearing. A loud noise came from behind them causing everyone to turn around. The green rings appeared again and something shot out of it at lightning speed. Everyone turned again to see Yusei riding Shooting Star dragon. Akiza sighed in relief and everyone else clapped.

That's it for chapter 6! Any suggestions on what should happen in chapter 7? It will be uploaded tomorrow. (Australian time)


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter I bring in a few characters from Yugioh. Cough cough...Leo and Kallen... Cough cough.

Chapter 7

Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Hiccup, Astrid, Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Roughnut and Toughnut were all talking on a rock in which they found just to hang out after Yusei pulled off his daring stunt with shooting star dragon. Yusei and Hiccup were talking about candidates on who the dark signers could be, Astrid and Akiza were talking about how they met their boyfriends, Jack and Eret were gloating about things that they did, Roughnut and Toughnut were thinking of stuff that they usually did and Fishlegs was inspecting Junk synchron again.

"Dragon Bloodfist is the most likely candidate to be a dark signer. He fits all the aspects that you described." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless' head. Yusei nodded inn response.

"Is there anyone else you can think of?" Yusei asked and Hiccup had a long and hard thought until someone popped into his head.

"Only one other person, Dagger the deranged." Hiccup explained and most of the dragon riders turned their heads towards hiccup as he said that. Eret just looked in confusion but remembered something that Drago told him about the bezerker tribe.

"I'm guessing you and he have some history?" Akiza said as she noticed the serious look on Astrid's face. She turned around and nodded before remembering the time they found him on Dragon Island and he tried to kill Hiccup. Akiza noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

(Back In New Domino)

Leo had never been more focused on anything in his life. He inspected every inch of Zora's garage but came up empty handed. His sister Luna tried to make him come home but he wouldn't give up until he found something.

"Leo, you've been searching for days, come home and relax." Leo just shrugged her off and gave her a serious look. She stepped back in fear and someone entered the garage.

"I came as soon as I heard." The man said and Luna just looked in surprise.

"Kallen? What're you doing here?" Luna asked noticing that he slightly cut his hair.

"Leo told me how Yusei, Jack and Akiza went missing so I came to help." He said as he inspected the garage. But before any of them could do anything, the vortex appeared once again. Luna looked in fright while Leo and Kallen stepped forward. The vortex was spinning fastly and had lightning bolts come off it.

"Run!" Kallen said but before he and Leo could get out of the way the vortex pulled them towards it.

"Leo! Kallen!" Luna screamed as she watched them get sucked into the vortex. Leo and Kallen where being transported through the same tunnel that Jack went through. They looked around and saw duel monsters cards passing them at rapid speed. Suddenly they reached the end of the tunnel and landed on some sort of stone. Kallen looked around and saw men dressed in armour pointing spears at their faces.

"More trespassers!" One of them yelled behind himself and two men walked up. One had a bushy beard and was rather large while the other one was skinny with a moustache.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you are trespassing on my island." The large man said and Leo and Kallen got up and Leo activated his duel disk.

"And who would you be?" Kallen asked as he crossed his arms.

"I am Alvin the treacherous and you are on Outcast Island." He said and drew his sword then placed it to Kallen's throat. Kallen looked at Alvin without any fear and Leo got worried.

"Take him away!" Alvin said and the men took Kallen and Leo to a cell.

(Back with Yusei and Hiccup)

"We need to see if this Dagger guy is a dark signer, do you know where he is at the moment?" Yusei asked as he took back stardust dragon. Hiccup thought about the question then nodded.

"He's being held captive on Outcast Island." Hiccup said and Jack overheard what the two were talking about.

"You mean that barren wasteland? Where that guy Alvin is?" Jack said as he walked up to the two of them. Hiccup looked in surprise but nodded.

"We need to go to Outcast Island tomorrow." Yusei said just as Astrid and Akiza walked up.

"We're coming with you." Akiza said as she hugged Yusei tightly. Astrid smiled at Hiccup and he nodded.

"It's settled then, tomorrow morning we go out for Outcast Island." Astrid said as Yusei and Akiza went back to their temporary home. Hiccup went out to the very front of the academy and looked out to the sunset. Astrid walked up next to him and hugged him; Hiccup decided it was now or never.

"Astrid, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." He said as Astrid lifted her head from his shoulder and gave him a look as to go on. Hiccup pulled back from their hug and got down on one knee.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?" Hiccup asked as he held up a ring to the now shocked Astrid. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"YES!" She yelled and Hiccup picked her up and spun in a circle. They stopped spinning and Astrid kissed him passionately before he pulled back and placed the ring on her finger. She smiled and they looked over to the sunset. Yusei and Akiza watched from a distance before walking up to the couple.

"Congratulations." Akiza said and Hiccup and Astrid spun around in surprise. They smiled and all went back to the house. Yusei and Akiza went directly to their room where Akiza pinned Yusei on their temporary bed. Yusei looked at her in confusion before she kissed him. They adjusted themselves and fell asleep. Down in Hiccup and Astrid's room, Hiccup was holding Astrid and carrying her to their bed.

"Thank you, Hiccup. I love you." Astrid said as Hiccup placed her onto the bed. Hiccup just smirked and laid down next to her.

"I know." (Star wars quote) He said and the two fell asleep next to their dragons.

The next morning Yusei woke up to a terrible terror pulling at his hair. He quickly got out of the dragon's grip and it flew away. Akiza woke up and the two of them got ready for Outcast Island. They walked down stairs to see Hiccup and Astrid ready for the trip. They mounted their dragons and took off.

"How do we test if he's a dark signer?" Hiccup asked Yusei.

"Trust me, you'll know. Dark signer's eyes are as black as the night and they have similar markings to ours except their purple." Yusei explained and Hiccup nodded in response.

"Dark signers usually have some sort of connection with the normal signers, meaning anyone that suffered from any of us." Akiza explained and Astrid took a moment to think of anyone that could be a candidate and thought of one person.

"I think I might know another one apart from Blood fist and Dagger." Astrid said as Hiccup looked at her and then nodded his head to continue.

"Heather." Hiccup lost his balance for a second but quickly regained it and looked at Astrid with a serious but believing look. Akiza and Yusei looked at each other and back to Astrid. She just shook her head and focused on the path ahead. After about an hour they arrived at Outcast Island where Alvin greeted them. They landed and Alvin noticed Yusei and Akiza.

"Hiccup! Long time no see my boy." Alvin said as he shook his friend's hand.

"It's good to see you too Alvin, we came to see Dagger." Hiccup said with a serious look and Alvin nodded and walked off. They all followed to an underground tunnel system with cages around almost every corner. Akiza stopped as she heard some whispers that sounded sort of familiar and walked off into the direction in which they came from. She came to a dead end with 4 cells around her.

"Akiza!" She turned around in fright and looked into a darkened cell. She saw 2 figures and they stepped forward. She looked in surprise at the young boy.

"Leo? Kallen?" She said as Yusei, Hiccup, Astrid and Alvin walked up next to her. Leo's grin got even wider as he saw Yusei. Alvin unlocked the gates and Leo walked up super excited to see his friends.

"Kallen, Leo, how did you guys get here?" Yusei asked happy to see his old friends.

"There was some sort of..." Kallen was cut off by Akiza.

"Vortex in the garage and it sucked you in?" Kallen looked in surprise but nodded.

"Reunions later, we need to see if Dagger is a dark signer." Kallen looked in fear at what Yusei just said. They walked over to Dagger's cell and Alvin unlocked it. Dagger instantly woke up.

"Hiccup! My brother! How good it is to see you!" Hiccup stepped forward and punched Dagger across the jaw. Yusei looked at him in surprise.

"They have history." Astrid said as she got s serious look and Yusei and Akiza backed up Hiccup. Yusei noticed that dagger had covered where his dark signer mark would be.

"Show us your right arm." Hiccup said getting straight to the point. Dagger just looked at his right arm and stood up.

"Why should I?" Dagger said as he inspected Yusei and Akiza from a distance. Yusei got restless and stepped towards dagger then grabbed his arm. He pulled down his glove and found the mark of the monkey. Dagger pushed Yusei off and started to laugh before his eyes went black.

"We were right, he is a dark signer." Yusei said and then there was a yell of pain from behind them. Yusei turned around to see Kallen on his knees, holding his head. Suddenly his arm glowed a dark purple and he stopped yelling in pain and started to laugh.

"Finally, I'm free again!" Kallen's voice sounded demented and his eyes were completely purple. He stepped backwards where Dagger joined him. Hiccup looked behind him but no-one was there.

"Each dark signer has a connection to the light signers, so I needed to bring Kallen over for you Yusei." Everyone looked to see a hole appear just behind Dagger and Kallen and two hooded figures appeared. One was rather tall and the other was around average height.

"Yusei and Kallen, Hiccup and Dagger, Me and Akiza." The tall one took off his hood and revealed someone whom Akiza thought was long gone.

"Seiyer!" Yusei said in anger at the man whom taught Akiza not to be afraid of her psychic powers, but at the same time attempted to use her powers to his advantage. Akiza took a step back in fright and Seiyer smiled deviously.

"When I was absorbed by one of the earthbound immortals, I was sent here and was chosen to be the first dark signer!" Seiyer lifted his arm and revealed the mark of the spider. Hiccup looked at the other hooded figure and thought she looked somewhat familiar.

"Then there's me and Astrid." The other hooded figure said as she removed her hood and Hiccup and Astrid stepped back in shock but Alvin was the one to speak up.

"Heather!" He said and walked forward. She shot him a look and he fell to his knees and couldn't move. Heather Just smirked and revealed the mark of the lizard. Yusei had a thought and realised that there were 4 dark signers and 6 light.

"Looks like your 2 dark signers short Seiyer." Akiza said as she stepped forward and smirked slightly.

"I think you mean 1 signer short." A deep voice that Hiccup almost instantly recognised came from the portal and Drago Bloodfist emerged. Hiccup got as angry as he could be and Dragon just smiled and raise his harm arm to reveal the mark of the Condor or Rex Goodwin's old mark. Drago lifted his left arm to reveal that it was prosthetic.

"Until we meet again, Dragon master." Drago said as they all walked through the portal and disappeared.

"We need to get back to berk."

The end of chapter 7! PLEASE leave me suggestions on what to do for chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hiccup, Astrid, Yusei, Akiza and Leo all raced back to Berk on their dragons after discovering out who the dark signers were. They arrived and Jack looked in shock at Leo.

"Leo? How did you..." Jack was cut off as he saw worried looks on their faces.

"Long story short, Dagger is a dark signer along with Kallen, but he's being controlled and isn't doing it through his own will." Yusei explained and Jack looked up in shock that Kallen was also here. They explained the whole story and Jack responded with a nod.

"They all had duel disks and that means we need to teach you two how to duel." Akiza said as she gestured to Hiccup and Astrid. They just looked at Akiza with shocked looks.

"We need to somehow acquire some decks and duel disks." Jack said as he walked over to his duel runner. Suddenly everything around them turned black. Everyone looked in shock as they thought it was the dark signers until the crimson dragon appeared. All their marks started to glow and then something appeared on Hiccup and Astrid's arms. They watched as 2 duel disks appeared with decks inserted into them.

"Well that fixes our first problem." Leo said as he looked at the duel disks. Hiccup's was dark blue while Astrid's was white. Yusei inspected the duel disks and then the decks themselves. Hiccup's was based on Dragons while Astrid's was based on warriors.

"What's this?" Astrid said as she pulled out a card that was separated from the others. Akiza took a look at the card; it was a level 8 synchro called Stormfly the deadly knatter and resembled the real version of Stormfly; it had 2900 attack points and 2700 defence points. Its special ability prevented a trap card from being activated and destroyed all other traps on the field.

"So I'm guessing this one is mine?" Hiccup said as he pulled out his level 10 synchro monster called; Fury of the toothless night. It had 3500 Attack and 3100 defence and it gained 500 attack points for each dragon type monster in either player's graveyards. Hiccup looked at the card and noticed that it resembled toothless quite a bit.

"Ok, you have decks, so now we'll teach you how to duel." Jack said as he activated his duel disk. Yusei and Jack taught Hiccup while Leo and Akiza taught Astrid. After many hours of training Hiccup and Astrid had a duel.

'I'll go first, Draw! I summon heliosphere dragon in defence mode. I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Hiccup said as he placed 3 cards into the small slits.

"My move, Draw! I summon big shield gardna in attack mode then I equip it with magnum shield which send its attack points up to 2700! Now Big shield gardna attack Heliosphere dragon!" Astrid yelled but nothing happened.

"Due to Heliosphere dragon's ability, when you have 4 or less cards in your hand and heliosphere is the only monster I control you can't attack." Hiccup said as he smirked Astrid gritted her teeth and ended with 3 facedowns.

"My move, Draw! I play my facedown, Ancient rules which allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster directly from my hand! I summon Labradorite dragon! Now I tune these two monsters to synchro summon, Fury of the toothless night!" Hiccup yelled as he summoned a dragon that resembled toothless but was larger and had 4 wings instead of two. Astrid smiled to see that his training had paid off.

"Next I equip it with dragon shield, this cards prevents Fury of the toothless night from being destroyed by battle or card effects. Now attack!" Hiccup said as his dragon attacked and destroyed big shield gardna.

"Due to my dragon's ability you take damage equal to big shield gardna's attack points." Hiccup said with a smirk on his face. Astrid looked in worry as her life points went down from 4000 to 500. Hiccup ended and Astrid tried to think of a way to defeat hiccup but came up with nothing.

"My turn, Draw! I play ancient rules in order to summon Gaia the fierce knight! Next I normal summon unknown synchron. I tune these two monsters in order to synchro summon, Stormfly the deadly knatter!" Astrid pulled off her synchro monster but hiccup was ready.

"I play tuner's scheme! When a synchro monster is summoned to your side of the field, I take control of it." Hiccup said and Astrid watched as her only monster was given to hiccup. She ended her turn and Hiccup ended the duel. Hiccup helped Astrid up and she hugged him happy to have lost.

"Congratulations Hiccup, you won your first duel." Akiza said as she walked up with Yusei and Leo.

"But now you're going to face a more powerful opponent." Yusei said as he stepped forward and smirked.

"Me!" Leo said from behind Yusei with an enthusiastic look on his face. Hiccup looked in confusion and Yusei shook his head.

"I meant me, Leo." He said with a smirk on his face. Hiccup nodded and they started their duel. Hiccup went first and instantly summoned Fury of toothless night and when it came to Yusei's turn he summoned Road warrior instantly. Each duellist was battling with everything they had until Yusei decided it was time to bring out an old favourite.

"My move, Draw! Since stardust dragon is on my field I can special summon stardust xiaolong from my graveyard, next I normal summon majestic dragon! I tune majestic dragon with stardust dragon and stardust xiaolong in order to synchro summon, Majestic Star Dragon!" The giant dragon appeared in an instant and Hiccup watched in amazement as Yusei summoned one of his most powerful cards. But before either of them could do anything, lightning started to appear from the centre of the dragon arena. Everyone looked in confusion until the vortex appeared, Valka and the others walked in to see the vortex start pulling in Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled as she rushed to help her son. Astrid lost her footing and flew towards the vortex but Hiccup caught her just before they landed. Jack and Yusei's runners where pulled in and Akiza came off the ground and Yusei grabbed her hand.

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled but he and Jack lost their footing and the three of them were sucked into the vortex. Hiccup pulled Astrid to the ground and tried to walk forward but the vortex started pulling harder.

"Mom! Watch over Berk." Hiccup said just before he and Astrid were sucked in as well, Toothless ran for his best friend and was sucked in also. The vortex disappeared and Valka looked in horror as he son had just disappeared off the face of the earth. Or at least, their earth. Astrid opened her eyes to find herself lying on some sort of stone. She lifted herself off the ground and sat up. Everyone else was lying around her, they were in some sort of small open room with stairs and some strange desk with some sort of device just next to them, just then Akiza started to wake up.

"Akiza? Do you know where we are?" Astrid said as she helped her friend sit up. Akiza looked around and smiled widely. Hiccup and the others woke up and looked around, Leo, Jack and Yusei all smiled at their surroundings but Hiccup and Astrid just looked confused.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked as he examined his surrounding in confusion.

"New Domino City, our home." Yusei said as he stood up and helped Akiza up. Hiccup stood up and helped up Astrid just as someone walked through the door.

"Leo!" Luna said as she ran up and hugged her twin brother.

"I'm glad to see you too Luna." Leo said with a smile on his face. Luna looked at Hiccup and Astrid in confusion and stood back.

"Who are they?" Luna said as she thought they were bad guys. Yusei just placed a hand on Luna's shoulder and looked at her with a smile.

"It's a long story." Akiza said. Jack picked up his duel runner and revved it up.

"I need to go somewhere." He said quickly and sped off. He drove directly to his home where Carly was inside in tears as she held a photo of her and Jack.

"Jack, where are you?" She mumbled and then someone knocked hardly on the door repeatedly. Carly wiped away her tears and went to the door; she opened it and got a surprise when someone hugged her. He pulled back and Carly opened her eyes in shock to see her fiancé looking down at her with a smile. Carly pulled him in for a deep hug and started to cry. Jack held her as tightly as he could and then pulled back. Jack looked at Carly and she slapped him.

"If you ever do that again... I'll... I... I love you." Carly said as she pulled Jack in for a passionate kiss. Jack pulled back and smiled down at her.

"I love you too." He said and then pulled her in for another hug.

(Back at the garage)

"The dark signers are back?!" Luna yelled as Yusei told her the whole story about berk.

"Yes, and some of OUR people are the new ones." Astrid said as Akiza lent her a spare set of clothes. Yusei leant Hiccup some of his and the two of them got changed. Hiccup came out wearing a green t-shirt and a brown jacket with black pants, while Astrid wore a Blue t-shirt and a grey jumper with dark grey pants. A loud noise came from outside and Hiccup looked out the window. He opened his eyes in shock and ran out the door. He saw men on duel runners chasing down... Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and his dragon noticed. Yusei ran out and he and Hiccup went in front of toothless.

"Stand down, Trudge!" Hiccup said as he noticed his old rival at the very front of the group.

"Yusei? This is police business! It has nothing to do with you!" He said in an angry voice. Hiccup mounted Toothless and hovered for a moment.

"Stand down, or else." Hiccup said with a serious look on his face and Trudge ordered his men to back off. Hiccup landed and then hugged toothless just as Astrid, Leo and Luna walked up. Astrid patted Toothless and then Yusei heard a duel runner coming up behind them. The driver looked up and stopped; he took off his helmet and smiled at Yusei and Akiza.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked as he dismounted his runner and walked up to Yusei not caring about the giant dragon just next to him.

"It's good to see you too, Crow." Yusei said as he fist bumped his old friend.

End of Chapter 8! Please leave comments on what I should do for chapter 9 and a shout out to zero fullbuster for being the only one to comment!


End file.
